1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial airway device to facilitate lung ventilation in an unconscious patient, and more specifically to such a device designed for placing in the oropharynx of the patient in order to prevent airway obstruction, to permit either spontaneous or controlled ventilation and to prevent the inhalation into the lungs of extraneous matter such as blood or vomit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To maintain the airway of an unconscious patient, and to achieve the three objectives mentioned above, it is normal practice in general anaesthesia to use an endotracheal tube, which is a flexible tube of rubber or plastics, usually with an inflatable cuff around the distal end. Alternatively, an oro- or naso-pharyngeal airway may be used, which is a flexible tube extending from the mouth or nose into the pharynx but not into the larynx. In anaesthesia, such an airway is used in conjunction with a face mask, unlike the endotracheal tube. While preventing obstruction of the airway by the tongue, the oro- or naso-pharyngeal airway cannot be used for controlled ventilation and does not prevent inhalation of extraneous matter.
The endotracheal tube is introduced through the larynx into the trachea or windpipe, whereupon the cuff is inflated through a small auxiliary tube to seal against the wall of the trachea. Introduction of the endotracheal tube is a skilled operation normally requiring use of a laryngoscope to guide the tube through the larynx, past the vocal cords and into the trachea. There is a risk that the tube or the laryngoscope may cause damage to soft tissues or to the sensitive structures of the larynx. It is not always possible to see the larynx, making intubation difficult or impossible in some patients. There can be a risk of accidental intubation of the oesophagus or of the right or left main bronchus. Placing of the tube in the trachea effectively narrows the interior passage of lumen of the trachea and provides a potential source of damage through infection or pressure while preventing normal upward flow of mucus from the trachea and rendering effective coughing impossible.